Novel:A Wedding in the year 2048 by Zoe Olter
by Snowingroses
Summary: A wedding? Could it be so? Is it who you think it is? Will it go off without a hitch?please consider R


_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the BotP characters, nor their by product ideas. I also do not own the Mars Cooperation or their M&M product. I do not own the Coke Cola company and their by product Surge. I do how ever own the twisted sense of humor that did create this piece of sickness. _

_The idea of a wedding in the year 2048 belongs to a lovely lady from Fortune, noon4vr. Thanks so much for the idea. Or should I say ideas. They all seem so addictive. BTW so much for 500 words or less. I got started I couldn't shut up._

_**NOVEL: Wedding in the year 2048 by Zoë Olter**_

Journal 2048:

_Today is the very first day of happily ever after. The day bliss would forever be unbridled. There would be no holding back. No more sneaking around, no longer would longing gazes be stolen._

_Today is the day that would rival even the most spectacular of all days, the original unveiling of the galaxy greatest heroes Guardian -Force. "Don't get me wrong." The writer continued to scribble in the private journal. "The day Guardian-Force.. No the day we were unveiled was incredible. But today will be astonishing."_

_The bride will be a goddess. She will be in her gossamer gown, with layers of veils concealing her petite face. She will have lips as ever prefect as cupids bow, full of lush color. And her eyes, will melt Antarctica._

_Rene's voice was breathy as she whispered into her commander's ear. He on the other hand was busy nibbling her earlobe. "Ohh, hmmm." She moaned. There was just something about Tommy lips and teeth against the lobe that sent her into ecstasy._

"_Just.. Think. Finally.. Our.. wedding.." She couldn't contain the giggles anymore. He was driving her insane._

"_Shh, Frankie will hear us." He whispered before going back to her ear. No more spoken than too late. One day the man will learn not to speak trouble into existence._

_There was beating on the broom closet they were hiding in. "Damn will you two please get a room besides the one next to mine." Frankie, the member known as G-5 grumbled._

_He was answered by uncontrolled laughter._

"_You know Rene a little FYI, Dylan is still up. He has eaten a pint cup of chocolate frosting." Frankie snickered, walking away._

_Elsewhere Robert was preparing the couple to be, vehicles. In fact he had just finished up the sardines, on the…._

The novel was just getting intriguing when Jason heard someone come on board the Phoenix. He muttered a couple of swear words as he struggled to get his feet off the console and hide that damn trashy novel, that most certainly belonged to Princess.

The large man known as Tiny Harper G-5, rounded the back of the two front most chairs.

"Enjoy the read?"

He was just settling into the captains chair, directly next to the one Jason was occupying.

"Read?" Jason ask. Denial was the weapon of choice.

Tiny gave him a sideways glare. "Yeah, read, as in reading the fictitious novel peering out from under your bum." He even went so far as to point towards it. Its cover smudged from being grasp and curled over some many times.

Play dumb, Jason's mind screamed seeing the weapon denial was on the flaming downward spiral. "What'd.. Hey how'd that get under there?"

Tiny shook his head. "Know Princess will scalp you and Keyop for stealing her paranormal-romance novel."

Jason's mind raced to stay one step ahead. Defense, seem like the best course of action. "Hey I didn't nick it. Found it here."

No actually Keyop found it peering ever so teasingly in the very top back corner of Princess locker, with things he did not even want to think about hiding it. With both padlocks firmly in place, but those details seem so inconsequential right now.

Beside here had just been the drop point. So there would be no skin off his nose and Keyop could collect his pound of M&M's without Princess ever knowing.

"Really?" Tiny ask now he was becoming interested. "What's the title?"

""Ahh," Jason paused to pull the book from under him. "Journal 2048."

"Oh, I read that one."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "You have done read it?"

Tiny shrugged, with a roll of his shoulders. "Yeap!"

Jason measured his next words. He wanted to demand what the hell he was doing reading smut like this. But then he was a fine one to call the kettle black.

He arched a brow. "So, exactly how did it end, then?" Jason didn't believe for one second the Owl had actually read this trashy book. Fact was he couldn't believe he was reading it either.

Tiny must have gave Jason, a is there a huge bug on my face look, because Jason snapped.

"WHAT?"

"Just didn't think you were the sappy smut puppy, sort of person."

"Well, you said you read it." Jason turned the inquisition again.

Tiny sighed. "Well, dude let me put it to you this way. Hell NO! Think X- girlfriend aka vengeful, bitch meets Galator, they plot and crash the wedding. By the way Galator men- got all hopped up on the punch?"

Now it was Jason turn to give Tiny the what the hell you sipping on the side look.

"Punch? What is that some sort of joke, or something? Everyone knows it is spiked. Always is, bunch damn idiots. "

Tiny shrugged, a cheesy grin spreading cross his face. "Seems the little snot Dylan, used Surge cola instead of actual Sprite."

"And?' Jason ask incredulously. His fingers were wiggling wanting more details.

"Surge man' know stuff that matches in one bottle what five cups of coffee will do for you."

Jason mouth formed a big O as his mind shifted into overdrive. What he couldn't get Keyop to do. But that idea was shot down almost immediately by an imaginary bird missile. It's gunner, a highly pissed off Swan. That image in itself made him shudder.

Time to change the topic.

"What? Who the hell is writing these damn books? Who the crap is Zoë. Oltar. Man, Princess needs to start reading Popular Mechanics, or Street Machines. At least she wouldn't be so bitchy because there is no heroine and hero in those books trying to get it on. In the freaking broom closet of all places."

Tiny just grinned glancing away. He wouldn't bother deflating Jason image of a would be useless nook-ie corner.

"Hmm, by the way man. You get done reading that. You'll want wipe the cover down, and put these on." Tiny dropped a pair of clear gloves in Jason lap as he stood to walk away.

"What the hell- rubber? Exactly what the hell am I going to do with rubber…"

"Gloves." Tiny added. "I thought you knew Princess getting wise to people reading her perving books. Mark says it's CSI."

"Mark," Jason inquired?

"Don't ask. Oh and Jason. Flip to the last page before the back cover. It gives some ideas for possible uses for rubber…."

"Gloves. In the next installment." Already his voice was fading as he left, before he suffered to the powers that be.. Or in this case the powers the Condor wields.

Somewhere, millions of miles away, Zoltar was dipping his writers quill into the ink. There was money to be made and in the end, he would win the battle against G-Force and have the last word too.


End file.
